For The Love Ones
by MisaAmane1317
Summary: Okay i did add something that has nothing to do with the "Geass" it's more like ninja and i did added Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach and some additional characters.The story is about a girl name Kallen that suffer. Just read it. U would understand if u read it


I am breathing heavy…Running as I was looking forward to the endless forest…I have a unpleasant feeling, a dark one…I am now certain that at the end of my story…I'll be gone. Right now, I fell cold, I am as pale as a dead body, and I am bleeding from my left arm. I'm not going to give up…I'm running beside my love one…running side by side…

As I ran for hours…running endlessly…I am remembering how it all began… I guess it all began when the Hayate family adopted my sister Rukia and me. My new family is very strict; I also have a new sister too. My life starts changing day by day.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled out.

"Umm…yeah Ayano" I stumbled for the words to say. She slammed her hand on the table I flinched.

"First of all! I am not your sister, your nothing to me." My sister Ayano screamed with range, flaming out of her eyes. She raised her hand a pulled my bangs.

"Ahh! Rukia, sister Help!" I cried out to my biological sister. "Rukia help!" She glared at me then walked away. As she walked away my heart felt shredded into pieces like a broken glass…

"Rukia sister…"I cried.

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled

"!!!" I looked at her. "Sister" I reached out my hand for my sister.

"Don't come any closer! If you come any closer…I swear that I'll never accept you! Your nothing!" She yelled She glared at me for a second then turned away. I started to cry then, Ayano slammed my face on the floor.

"Ugh…"I started to uncontrollably cry.

"You're a waste of my time!" Ayano lets go of my hair then kicks my head with her feet. I am bleeding from the wooden floor. Rukia, sister won't even stand me…I walk closer to my new parents room. I knocked on the door and open it. They both glanced at me with hatred eyes then looked at my forehead "clean up that mess you ungrateful and dishonored child"

I ran away then went on top of the roof. I cried for a little bit but whipped of my tears. I made my tears into anger "What all went wrong? I wonder, am I a misfortune" I questioned my existence. I looked up at the empty night sky. "I am the youngest…of course it's goes on to the future…if you're the youngest you're a disgrace…"I said with a regretful grin. I need to become stronger…if I continue this would just keep me being nothing. I looked back at the endless sky. I have to get rid…if I do I will have my rights…that is the only way out.

"Hey! Kallen cool us some food!" My mom Aoi yelled from inside the house. I looked down at the far away ground. I jumped off the roof then felt the wind go through my hair, my face. I finally touched the ground with my feet and my hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I herd Aoi screamed. I got up from the ground. What is going on? I started to get closer to the house door. As I walked closer the more scent of blood I smell. Ugh…such smell…cough blah…I started to throw up…Breathing heavy and hard. I whipped the vomit near my mouth. Then I opened the door…

"Mom…Dad…?" I yelped out. "What the hell is going on?" I walked inside of my new parents room. Darkness consumes me inside the room. I opened my eyes…I see my sister with a sword covered in blood. My parents on the floor covered all in blood. My sister braced herself then turned to me. I looked at my sister then looked down at the blade covered in filthy blood. My sister Rukia came closer to me then grinned with evil eyes.

"So you saw what I've done…indeed what you see before you is done by my hands. The hands of destruction and death" Rukia smiled with blood near her mouth. She glared at me. Then spooked again and ran to me with her blade touching my face. "If you ever see my face again never follow for if you do you will suffer greatly" Then she vanished. My body slowly fell down to the wooden floor. I gazed at the two dead bodies of my fake mother and father. Then grinned.

"You useless fools. Look at you now, you got what you deserved" I laughed. Now I got them out of my way…it's time to get rid of the useless one of out my way. I ran to my bedroom then grabbed all my belongings. I need to fix up my new clothes so I could go around freely. I took off my kimono and put on my black bra, my fishnet shirt, red skirt, then and my fishnet stockings. I let lose my hair. Then opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. I am a new Kallen but my allies name is now Misa. I only see myself changing before my eyes; I have no more innocent eyes rather now I have the eyes of a murder. I added on my shredded, black jacket. I walked closer to the exit door. I put on my wooden black and red clogs. My hand got closer to door then opened the door.

I started to jump roof from roof running to end the one that made me suffer greatly. My eye caught that person. Hold it…I know you want to end it right now…but I must stand strong. I reached out for my sword…Ayano kept walking forward standing so bravely…well not anymore she not any more going to stand, walk like that. I jumped down to the ground gracefully and quietly. Then ran to her…this is it…

"Hmm?" She looked side to side as if something was lurking behind her. I held my sword up and wrapped it her neck. I hold her body with my other hand. "Let go of me!"

"Now why would I want to do that" I whispered into her ears. Then I sliced her neck open. Splash of blood* the meat from her neck came out her bones showing. "Hehehe ha! I did it!" I laughed. Now what to do with the body? Of course, hide it. I hid away the dead body by drowning it to a lake. I ran closer to another village. I'm running out of breath…then solider came from out of nowhere. I guess I got spotted huh?

"What a young lady running around the forest at this time?" One of the solider smiled.

"!!!Oh you mean me, ha! I got kind of lost" I explained with a grin. Then the other solider went behind me then grabbed my hand "Ugh! Let go of me" I cried.

"Trust me…it all be over just give up and stay still!" The first solider smiled and lowered his pants. NO! No! This can't happen to me! Someone help! Help me! I closed my eyes still moving trying to escape.

"Let go of her you filthy men and you guys call yourself solider protectors of villagers…humph don't make me laugh" A men voiced appeared.

"What can you do about it?" They both asked the mysterious guy…I opened my eyes to see who is it…

"If you won't listen then you'll have to suffer" The mysterious guy answered. Then he unleashed his sword. Then closed his eyes. I looked at him…In one second he already sliced the solider neck the one who was holding my arm.

"Now! That just leaves you!" The mysterious guy spooked with such confidence. Then ran fast to the last solider standing then sliced his chest. Blood was splashing all over the place. I grabbed my sword and braced myself. As he looked away I ran with my sword at him. He blocked my attack with his sword. "So this is how you say thank you huh?" he grinned. Then he turned my hand to my back and he hold my other hand. "I got you now!" he started to laugh.

"Grrr! Screw you!" I yelled to him.

"Heh, your actually quiet a looker." He smiled at me. I blushed…Then he let go of me…I looked at him.

"So why are you here and why did you saved me? There something you want from me." I questioned him. He looked at me.

"I could ask you as well. Well I'm a traveler and a runaway…you see my village was murder and I ran away to have a better life. I saved you because I can't stand seeing a girl suffer. I don't want anything from you." He explained.

"Well I'm a runaway as well. The story why is none of your business…I got one more question…what's your name?" I explained and asked him.

"My name is Lelouch…and may I ask you what's your name?" Lelouch asked me.

"I guess I could trust you and tell you my true name. My name is Kallen" I smiled. We started to walk together through the forest. Wow it just been one month together and I am in love with him. He makes me forget about my life previously, he makes me laugh and blush. We always stay together even in fights you know like a tag team.

"I'm going to take a shower…"I warned Lelouch.

"Okay umm…can I join?" he asked.

"umm…sure" I smiled and blushed.

We both went inside the bath together. He hugged me from behind. I blushed and lay my hand on top of his. I turned around and we both looked deeply into each other eyes. I tried to reach him then he started to go down. I kissed him passionately. Then we ended up making out in the bath. We took it to the bedroom he lay me on the bed. I looked deeply into his eyes. Our love was undying. We ended up having sex. I love him…

I woke up and look at him. Lelouch smiled and we kissed each other. The kissed was sweet as chocolate melting in your mouth. I looked at him then started to remember the bloodshed I made all over my hands. I stopped and cover my face with my filthy hands of destruction.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked me. I tried not making contact with his beautiful purple eyes.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I murder someone?" I asked Lelouch. He looked at me with sadness then he hugged me.

"I'll never…you see I killed many people…who you killed?" he asked.

"My biological parents were murder. You see I have a sister name Rukia. Both of us came back from school and entered our house and saw our parents bodies covered in blood. Then a clan called Hayate had adopted us. They had a child already her name was Ayano. I so happened to be the youngest and the youngest was a dishonored child." I explained everything to him. "My sister killed my fake parents then I killed my sister Ayano"

"So where's your sister now?" He asked.

"I don't know…she ran away as well. She warned me to never look for her. I still love her and worry." I closed my eyes…ugh! I feel a disturbance…I smell my sister scent…

I ran outside and put on my clothes. He ran after me…I saw my sister on top of a tree looking down… "Sister, Rukia?" I yelled out and reached for her. "Months after months after searching for you…now you're here" I cried.

"I told you never search for me…So it looks like you found someone to be with…I'm glad." Rukia smiled then closed her eyes.

"Found them!" A voiced yelled out

I looked around and we were stranded around solider after solider. I took out my sword and went back on back with Lelouch.

"My dearest sister Kallen!" Rukia yelled. I looked at her. "Run away with your love one. I got this!" She jumped off the tree and smiled at Lelouch and I. I nodded my head…but still worried. "Go!" she yelled.

I started to run with Lelouch. Some soliders tried to follow but Rukia blocked and then grabbed her white sword. I ran trying not to look back… "AH!" I herd my sister Rukia yelled out with suffer in her voice.

"Sister NO!"I tried to run back but Lelouch grabbed me. He carried me and ran. I cried so much that my eyes started to sore up. After a while of being carried and endless running. I pushed myself off Lelouch arms. He reached out for me. "It is ok. I got this. Lets continue." I tried to smile but couldn't, not after what happen. Then we herd some solider coming after us. We looked at each other and started to run. Running endlessly…going out of breath…back from the begging where I started my story. I tripped and fell on the ground. I was cut by little pieces of rocks on the solid, dusty floor. I'm bleeding and losing my breath.

"!!!" Lelouch ran back to me. "Are you okay?!" he asked.

"ugh…yeah just a little cut…We can't stop…We need to continue!" I responded. I tried getting up from the dirty ground but I tumbled back to the ground "Arugh!" a piece of rock was pierced in my skin on my leg. He grabbed my leg and took out his kunai…

"I know it might hurt but please bear with me…"

"Just do it…I'm sure I've faced more pain then what I'm going to deal with right now…" He glared at me with concerned eyes. He stabbed the kunai where the piece of rock was stuck in my skin. I twitched ugh…in a little pain…the piece of rock was out of my skin.

"There…does it feel better Kallen?" Lelouch asked me.

"Yeah…thanks Lelouch" I said with a smile as beautiful as a rose. His face came closer to my leg…then he started to lick my blood off. Mmm…it felt if the sky was taking me. I was blushing so red like a apple then he kissed my wound. He ripped off a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my wounded leg.

"We need to continue!" I tired getting up still my legs were shaking. He got worried.

"I understand but shouldn't we rest. Your badly hurt from your arm then your leg." I closed my eyes and sighed…

"Okay lets rest here for a little bit." I smiled. We both lay near a huge tree. I smiled at him then kissed him. Both of us looked up to the sky…the soldiers came. We both got up and went back on back. We braced ourselves and held our swords. Then we started to fight against the solider one by one. Then one solider came behind and tried to cut me. Lelouch killed him… "Thanks" he smiled at me then everything went fast. Lelouch coughed up blood…I looked down and saw a sword pierced in his chest "NO! Lelouch" I cried out. He smiled at me then closed him eyes. Then I got up and got stabbed I looked at my wound and closed my eyes. I open them and fell on top of Lelouch dead body. "My love…we be uniting very soon…Lelouch, Rukia, Mom and Dad. I'll see you now." I guess at the end none of us would stay alive. We all found something we believed in and fought for it. We all found love. Love is everlasting and so is believing in something. Bye…Forever.


End file.
